The Return of Lauren Davis
by Mara152
Summary: Chapter 9 Is Now UP!!! **Completed** (Please review)
1. She's Back!

I don't own the character of Boston Public so don't sue me. © Me, Serendipity (aka TeachersPet3 in the Boston Public Forum) Nov. 30, 2002.  
  
This story is set 4 years after this season. Harry left but came back. Same goes for Louisa. Scott is married to a woman named Sandy Smith.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
"You what?!" Steven Harper had not seen his assistant principal this livid in a very long time. It was actually rather amusing to see Scott's eyes bulging out of his head in anger. "You re-hired Lauren Davis without so much as mentioning it to me?" Steven sighed.  
"Yes Scott, I did. She's a competant teacher and with Harvey gone, we need another social studies teacher. I didn't think you'd have a problem with Lauren."  
"She disappeared without a trace four years ago, Steven. She didn't tell me, or you, or anyone where she was headed or if she was ever coming back. Maybe that wasn't such a big deal to YOU but I was in love with the woman. You understand this: If she tries, even once, to rekindle our romance, I will personally see to it that she never sets foot in Winslow High again. Is that clear?" Scott stormed out of Steven's office slamming the door. Steven chuckled.  
  
Lauren sat in the teachers lounge down the hall, talking to Marla Hendricks.  
"Isn't it bee-you-ti-ful!" Marla bragged, holding her hand out for Lauren to see the diamond engagement ring Danny had presented her with months before. "Of course you'll be one of my brides maids, right Lauren? Marilyn and Ronnie are the other two and I need a third. You came a long at exactly the right time." Lauren smiled shyly.  
"I would never have guessed, not in a million years that you and Danny would ..." Marla giggled. (Marla, giggle? thought Lauren. Not the old Marla. Evidently things have changed!)  
"He puts up with my faults and I put up with his. He's such a sweet man! Just last week, he brought 100 red roses into my classroom to cheer me up it was the nicest thing. And then he ...." Marla continued on for a good 10 minutes before Ronnie came to Lauren's rescue.  
"Hey Marla," she said. "Danny just came in..." Marla was up and out the door in a flash.   
"Thanks Ronnie." Lauren laughed. "It's great she's in love but there's only so much one can take." A little blonde boy stood behind Ronnie. He was almost 3 years old.  
"Mommy, can I go pway carws with Daddy now?" he asked. Lauren looked wide-eyed at this miniature Ronnie.   
"In a minute sweetie." Ronnie answered. "I want you to meet mommy and daddy's friend Lauren." As Ronnie picked the little boy up to introduce him to Lauren, he hid his face in her shoulder. "This is Tyler." she said. "He's Harry's son."  
"I didn't know you were married." Lauren replied, shocked to realized how much she'd missed. Ronnie laughed.  
"We're not." Lauren sighed with relief.   
"Hi Tyler." she said. Then to Ronnie, "Maybe I didn't miss that much after all." Ronnie laughed again.   
"You may not have missed out wedding, but you missed Scotts." Lauren sank onto the couch. Scott. Her one true love. The one man who had ever understood her. Married.  
  
Kimberly Woods was in her classroom, grading papers. She looked out the window. She was sad. Kimberly had gotten used to the daily life of teaching and being at Winslow quite quickly after Steven Harper's murder trial. There had been days, four years ago, when she thought she might quit. There were still those days sometimes, but they didn't come nearly as often. Now that she had her career secured, she was ready to find a husband, start a family. And there was no one she wanted more to do this with than ...  
"Hey Kim! What's shakin'?" Zach Fisher stuck his head inside her classroom. "Ready to start another school year?" Kimberly was forced out of her reverie. She blushed tomato red.   
"Sure Zach." she answered timidly. "And you?"  
" 'Course!" he answered. "I'm always ready for a new challenge. See ya 'round!" And with that, he left. That was him. The one person she loved and had loved for 3 years. But he would never notice her. To him, she was just another girl. The one he and Colin and Marilyn went out for drinks with since Ronnie had had Tyler. But Zach was still hung up on Ronnie. She sighed. Zach Fisher. She loved him.  
  
Harvey Lipschultz lay in a bed in the hospital. After 50 years in teaching, he had been forced to stop. Struck down in his prime, as he put it. He was dying. Point blank. One year from now, he'd be dead and no one would miss him but his son and grandsons. They had been the only ones to visit him in the hospital. Of course Steven had been around, his duty call, but he had never liked Harvey so he didn't stay long. Only long enough to clear his conscience. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. Harvey looked up. Standing there was Marilyn Sudor.   
"Hey Harvey." she said. "Can I come in?" He was pleased. Finally another visiter from Winslow. But he refused to show it.  
"You're already in, you might as well sit down." he said gruffly. Marilyn smiled and did just that.  
  
A few hours later, Steven Harper sat at the head of the long table in the staff room. Surrounded by his staff members, Scott sitting to his left glaring at Lauren Davis, he smiled down the table, trying to make eye contact with each one of them.  
"Welcome back!" he exclaimed. "Let this be the beginning of the best school year yet, September 2006.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Please review!! Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't and what I should do to make it better ... but don't be too mean. Since the holidays are coming, I'll try and update as much as possible! Enjoy! :-) 


	2. The First Day of School

Chapter 2   
  
September 5th, 2006 - 8:00am  
  
Harry was sitting in the dungeon when Ronnie walked in the next morning.   
"Ready for a new school year?" she asked brightly. Harry didn't answer. Ronnie loooked around and noticed boxes of Harrys school things, books and papers, sitting around the room. "Going somewhere?" she teased wrapping her arms around his neck. He shook his head.  
"Nope. Just reorganizing some stuff. Shouldn't you get back to your class before you get kids?" Ronnie smiled.   
"Ok." she said, kissing his passionately before leaving. She didn't seem to notice that Harry didn't kiss back. Once she was out of sight, Harry continued putting books and papers into the half-full boxes scattered around him. He needed to have things cleaned up before his first class, second period. It was time.  
  
Lauren was alone in the teacher's lounge having a coffee and looking over her lessons for the day. Scott walked in and, spotting Lauren, immediately backed up towards the door.   
"Scott, stay. We need to talk." she said, looking up at him. He scowled.  
"What is it, Ms. Davis?"  
"What I want to say Scott is ... umm .... well ..."  
"Yes Ms. Davis?"  
".... congratulations on your marriage. And ... yeah. You don't have to worry about me interfering." Scott's eyes met Laurens. She was afraid they gave her away. Scott had the same fear. He knew in his heart of hearts that he didn't love his wife, that he was still in love with Lauren and seeing her again was very hard for him...  
"Very good. I will hold you to that, Ms. Davis." He left the teacher's lounge abruptly and Lauren sighed. That had gone badly, although she knew it had been destined to go badly. She stood up and was gathering her books to leave, when Marilyn walked in, in tears.  
"Oh Lauren, I never thought I'd feel so bad for Harvey!"  
"Harvey, what's going on with Harvey? I haven't seen him lately ..."  
"You're replacing him! He's in the hospital dying of cancer. And not one person has gone to visit him other than his family and Steven's duty visit. It's so sad! He worked here for 30 some-odd years and not one person has gone to see him." Lauren made a mental note to go see Harvey.  
"But you did, didn't you?" Marilyn tried to compose herself.  
"Yes, yes I did. And I'm going back tonight too. He says he wants me to do him a favor and of course I said I would, but before he had the chance to tell me, visiting hours were over. He's eccentric, but he's funny and kind. It's too bad no one seems to value that in teachers anymore." Lauren was shocked. When she left, Marilyn had hated Harvey with a passion! Now she was saying he was a good teacher ...? The warning bell rang, telling the teachers to head to class. Marilyn and Lauren walked out of the lounge together and went their separate ways. Lauren was still reeling. So much had changed in four years.  
"You can't expect everything to stay the same. Four years is a longtime to be out-of-the-loop." she scolded herself. "You'll just have to work your way back in, one step at a time.   
  
8:45 am.  
  
Zach Fischer walked into Kimberlys classroom and sat down on the desk. Kimberly looked up at him and he smiled.   
"Wanna go out tonight, to celebrate the end of the first day of school?" he asked. Kimberly laughed nervously (Is Zach asking me out on a date? she thought to herself. )  
"Zach, school hasn't even started yet!" she chided him.  
"I know, but a little planning in advance never hurt anyone." he smiled that wonderful smile that made Kimberly feel like floating.  
"Of course I'll come." she replied.  
"Great!" he said. "I'll pick you up at 8. Maybe I should ask Ronnie too this time. I know she's a mom and all, but moms gotta have fun sometimes, right?" Kimberlys bubble had burst almost as fast as it had been made. Of course it wasn't a date. It was a party with as many people as he could round up on such short notice. She sighed. "... and maybe that new teacher Lauren too. And Colin of course ..." he left the room. Kimberly was almost in tears. She really had to stop doing this to herself. She felt like one of her high school students, one with a hopeless crush on the party boy of the class. But he wouldn't notice her.   
  
1:15 pm  
  
Danny walked into Marla's classroom and stood at the door. She was talking to the class about her wedding and Danny couldn't help but smile. She was so excited and her enthusiasm rubbed off on her students as well.  
"Can we see a photo of your dress?" one girl asked.  
"What about the get away car? Is it a limo or what?" Joey, the car fanatic wanted to know. Marla was absolutely glowing. She was almost floating with every step she took. She noticed Danny at the door and her hands flew to her hair, making sure it looked alright. She flashed Danny a smile and he sighed.   
"How I love that woman!" he thought to himself. 


	3. Gone

Chapter 3 - After Hours  
  
September 5, 2006 - 8:00pm  
  
Kimberly took one last look in the mirror. She had changed her clothes 7 times before being satisfied with an outfit. She was ready, and Zach was to pick her up in ... *Ding Dong*. Right now. She couldn't help but be nervous as she opened the door.   
"Hey Kim." Zach said. "Ready to go?" she smiled softly.  
"Yep. Let's go!" she replied. "Where are we going anyway?"   
"The fun Karaoke bar that Marilyn loves so much." he winked at her. "She probably won't get wasted tonight though." Kim smiled as she opened the door to Zach's car. She smiled so much more often when he was around. "So who else is coming?"  
"Uh, Colin, Marilyn, Marla and Danny. I also convinced that Lauren chick to come and I think Ronnie's coming too. She said she'd try and get Harry along but she doubted it would work." Kimberly tried not to be jealous. If Harry were there, she'd have Zach more to herself than if Ronnie came by herself. Zach would be hanging on Ronnie's every word. She looked at him and smiled again. She was going to have fun tonight, no matter what.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna come, Harry?" Ronnie asked. "I'm sure Natalie would be happy to come over and look after Tyler if you do."  
"Nope. I'm too tired. Tyler and I will have fun tonight, right kiddo?" Tyler nodded tiredly at his Daddy. Ronnie had to laugh.   
"I think your son wants to go to bed." Harry shrugged.   
"Is it story time already?" He lifted Tyler up above his head. "Give Mommy a kiss, ok buddy?" Tyler kissed Ronnie. She then gave Harry a hug but he pulled away. "Have fun, Ron." he said. "Bye." He turned down the hall where Tyler's bedroom was. Ronnie let herself out of the apartment.  
  
By the time she arrived at the bar, it was after 8:30. She quickly spotted her friends and sat down at the table next to Lauren. Marilyn wasn't there yet, but everyone else was. Marla and Danny were sitting together, holding hands and making out. Colin was up at the counter flirting with a pretty young girl who looked like a hooker. Ronnie had to laugh, looking at Kimberly who was making puppy dog eyes at Zach. Zach was too wrapped up in staring at Ronnie to even notice.   
"What's so funny?" Lauren asked her.  
"Look at Kimberly." Ronnie hissed.  
"Oh I know! She's been looking at him that way ever since they got here. She's so smitten! What I find awful is the fact that Danny and Marla haven't even had a drink yet and they're all over eachother!" Ronnie rolled her eyes.  
"The things people do in the name of love ... especially in public!" They both laughed.  
"Hey, ladies, I'm going to the bar ... anyone want a drink?" Zach asked.  
"Lemon drop please." Ronnie replied. She had been addicted since the first time she and Marilyn had gone out with the boys for a drink.  
"Make that two." giggled Lauren.  
"Three." added Kim. Zach threw up his hands.  
"Women." he said.  
  
10:00pm  
  
Kimberly and Zach were slow-dancing together. Marla and Danny were also dancing, so close you couldn't fit the width of a ruler between them. Marilyn, who had shown up an hour earlier was sitting with Ronnie and Lauren in a booth. Lauren suddenly stiffened and shifted down on the bench. Looking at the door, Ronnie spotted Scott Guber and his wife Sandy Smith entering the bar. They made their way immediately to the dance floor and bagn to slow dance. Ronnie tapped Marilyn and jerked her thumb at them, then glanched at a pale faced Lauren. Marilyn nodded.  
"Ok girls, lets go!" They collected their purses and made their way towards the door. Scott spotted them, but, before he could make his way to speak, they were out the door and running down the street, only stopping when they saw a Starbucks Coffee Shop. They sat down and Ronnie and Marilyn looked at Lauren who immediately started to cry.  
"I love him so much it hurts!" she sobbed.  
  
1:30am  
  
The group had long since left the bar. Zach and Kimberly, too drunk to drive, called a taxi to take them home. Marla and Danny had gone back to Danny's apartment together. Glued to eachother in their taxi. Scott and Sandy hadn't stayed longand had headed home. Ronnie, Lauren and Marilyn were just leaving the coffee shop, having drwoned their sorrows in extra large chocolate mochas. Marilyn cried for Harvey, a misunderstood old man who just wanted love and attention. Lauren cried for the loss of Scott. Ronnie comforted the two other women and they left feeling stronger and closer than ever.   
  
Arriving home at her apartment, she could hear Tyler crying out in the hall. She fumbled with her keys, unlocked the door and ran to her sons bedside.  
"Sweetie, it's ok, Mommy's here. What's wrong?"  
"Dhere's a monster under my bed Mommy," Tyler cried, "I yelled an' daddy nevah came." Ronnie sat at Tylers bedside, comforting him until he finally slept. (How could Harry not have heard him screaming? she wondered) going into her bedroom. She flicked on the light and was shocked by a still made bed with no Harry in it. She quickly did a search of the apartment, Harry was no where to be found and there was no note saying where he was. Opening the closest she realized that his clothes were gone. Sitting down at her desk, Ronnie booted up the computer. (Maybe he had an emergency and e-mailed me from the hospital. she rationalized. I won't panic yet.) Logging on to the net, she went to her inbox. "You've Got Mail!" said the mechanical voice.  
  
New Message;  
From: Harry Senate hsenate@aol.com To: Ronnie Cooke cookie@aol.com  
Subject: My Whereabouts  
  
Message:  
  
Ronnie,  
Don't worry, I'm not dead, I'm not sick, I'm not hurt. Don't send out a search party. But I'm not coming back so don't wait up.   
I'm sorry.  
Harry  
  
Ronnie was frozen. She collapsed on the floor next to the computer. She heard a pathetic gasping, whining noise. It was a good 5 minutes before she identified the noise as coming from her. 


	4. Sadness

Hey everybody! Weird how in last night's episode Kimberly showed interest in Zach who likes Ronnie... JUST LIKE IN MY STORY!!! Lol, apparently I'm psychic! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
I don't own the characters to don't sue me, these are all my original ideas.  
  
September 6, 2006 - 8:45am  
  
Zach was in the teacher's lounge pouring himself a coffee. Lauren, Kimberly and Marilyn was sitting at a table, nursing hangovers, Kimberly having the worst one. Steven walked in, threw the three women a quick glance and rolled his eyes. He walked over to Zach.   
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"   
"What's up Steven?" Zach asked.  
"Look, I know you went out with a bunch of the staff last night ..."  
"Yeah, is that illegal?" Steven gave him a hard glare.  
"No Zach, it isn't illegal. You haven't by chance talked to Ronnie since then have you?"  
"No, I haven't. Why?"  
"She hasn't come in to work this morning. She's always here really early. Harry's not here either. I've called their place a number of times and there's no answer." Zach looked worried. Lauren stood up.  
"I'll keep trying to call." she said. "I have a spare first period. Go on to class Zach, I'm sure it's nothing. They probably overslept or Tyler got sick and they haven't had a chance to call." Steven and Zach thanked Lauren and they both left the lounge, followed by Kimberly.  
"What do you think is up?" Marilyn asked Lauren once they were alone.  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Lauren repeated.  
  
9:30 am  
  
Lauren had been calling Ronnie's for over a half hour when someone finally answered.  
"Hewwo?"  
"Tyler, is that you?"  
"Yeth."  
"Tyler, this is Lauren, Mommy and Daddy's friend. Can you get your mommy or daddy for me?"  
"No."  
"Why not hun?"  
"Daddy's gone and mommy's cwying on de fwoor." Lauren gasped.  
"Tyler, stay right where you are, ok, I'm coming to see you." Lauren hung up the phone and dashed out of the lounge, running into the office. No sign of a secretary or of Steven. She had no choice but to run into Scott's office.  
"Scott, I need you to cover my second period class. There's been some kind of emergency with Ronnie and Harry. I'll call you when I know more. And before Scott had a chance to ask and questions, she was gone.  
  
Ten minutes later, Lauren was riding in the elevator of Ronnie's building. She stepped off on the 10th floor and walked to the apartment. She had only ever been their once and had a bit of trouble recalling which one it was. But finally, she was standing at the door. It was unlocked and she went in. Finding her way into the kitchen, Lauren found Tyler doing exactly what she had told him to. He hadn't hung up the phone and was cradling it in his arms. He grinned at her.  
"I didn't move!" he exclaimed.  
"Good job!" she murmured to him. She quickly spotted the phone number for the babysitter next to the phone. The babysitter, Natalie, was a former student from Ronnie's first year teaching at Winslow. Fortunately, she was free and lived just down the street. Natalie arrived 15 minutes later to pick Tyler up and until then, Lauren kept him occupied with a story.  
Once Tyler had left, Lauren walked down the hall. Not knowing the apartment, it took her a couple of minutes before she found which room was Harry and Ronnie's. She pushed opened the door and her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
11:55 am  
  
Back at Winslow, Kimberly walked into Zach's room. He was staring out the window  
"Hey, what's new?" she asked shyly.  
"Not much." he answered, not looking away. It was raining outside but apart from that, there was nothing interesting going on. She wondered what he was thinking about.   
"Zach, um can I talk to you for a sec?" she couldn't believe she was actually doing this.  
"Uh huh."   
"I just wanted to say that ... about last night ... that I, um..."  
"Do you know if they've found Ronnie yet?" Zach jerked his head away from the window to face her. She couldn't believe it.  
"I don't know." she answered flatly, feeling defeated.  
"Oh." he sighed. "What was that you were saying?" Kim started to cry. She turned away and fled the class.  
"Nothing." she whimpered before running away and breaking down. She ran into the hall. "I'm so stupid!" she sobbed to herself. "I should have known better then to let myself get attached to him. He's in love with someone else!" All Kimberly wanted was to get to the washroom where she could cry in peace, but she never made it. Not looking where she was going, she crashed into a strong chest. Looking up, she found her tear-filled eyes locked into serious, concerned blue eyes. Colin Flynn. He wrapped his arms around her and she let herself go, crying hard.   
"He doesn't love me!" she sobbed. Colin held her close.  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, Marilyn had gone to visit Harvey over he lunch break. As she waited in the elevator, flowers in her arms, she wondered "What could he want from me? What could I help him with that his sons couldn't?" she was very confused. The elevator doors opened, telling her she had arrived at the 7th floor. She stepped out.  
  
Lauren found Ronnie still crumpled on the floor. Lauren had always assumed that Ronnie Cooke was a strong woman. Making the move from high powered business executives to cranky, loud, rude high school students couldn't have been easy. And it hadn't been. But Ronnie had always had Harry to look out for her. To comfort her when she was scared, to praise her when she did a good job, to cry with her when she was sad. Five years before, she had described him as 'The only person who could break her out of a dead run.' But now she was alone. She didn't have him 


	5. At the End of the Day

Hi! Sorry for the long delay in posting another chapter, I've been busy with school and then holiday stuff with family.  
Thanks for all the reviews! :-) Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. Enjoy the next chapter and keep those reviews coming!!!  
I don't own the characters of BP so don't sue me, all the ideas are mine and mine only.  
*************************************************************  
September 6, 2006 - 5:30pm  
  
Lauren sat in Ronnie's living room, her mind still reeling from the events of the day. Ronnie was asleep in her bed, all cried out. Lauren had brought some things to Natalie's  
for Tyler, making sure it was ok if he stayed the night.  
"Are you sure Ronnie will be ok" Natalie had asked.  
"I'm not sure of anything." Lauren had replied. "Just that she's in no shape to care for Tyler right now. If you don't mind looking after him,   
she'll be forever in your debt."   
Upon arriving back at Ronnie's apartment, Lauren had tried to tempt her with chocolate, pizza, ice cream and wine,  
all of Ronnie's favourite things but no luck. Finally, she fell asleep on the floor and Lauren, with great difficulty, had lifted her into her bed.   
Lauren sighed. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Before she even had a chance to answer it, Steven, Scott and Marilyn walked in.   
Marilyn came over and gave her a hug.  
"You look warn out, hun. Why don't you take a bit of a break. I'll make sure Ronnie's ok."  
"She's asleep." Lauren croaked, holding her head in her hands. "But I don't want to leave her."  
"Let us take you out for dinner." Steven said. "Scott and I will cheer you up and once your spirits are lifted, you can come back and sit with  
Ronnie again until she's ready to talk. Marilyn will take good care of her 'til then."  
"I have to get home to Sandy ..." Scott started before getting a hard look from Steven. "Actually, she was working late tonight." he muttered.  
Lauren smiled gratefully at the two of them and they left.  
  
9:30pm  
  
Ronnie awoke to someone banging on her door. She could hear Marilyn and Lauren talking softly in the kitchen, then rushing to answer the door.  
"Zach!" she heard Lauren say. "Do you have to be so loud?"  
"Sorry." he muttered. "How's Ronnie?"  
"Asleep." Marilyn replied.  
"Can I please see her?"   
"No!" was the answer from both Lauren and Marilyn.  
"Darnit ladies. I need to see her!"  
"I'm sorry." Lauren replied, shutting the door in his face. Zach swore under his breath. He banged on the door again, getting Marilyn to answer.  
"Shut up Zach. Stop being so selfish. If you don't stop banging on the dorr I'll knock your teeth in."  
Had Ronnie been in any shape to laugh, she would have. But she couldn't.  
  
10:00pm  
  
Sandy was away on a business trip. What kind of trip Scott wasn't sure but he was glad she was gone. Lying in bed by himself,   
all he could think about was Lauren. He had missed her so much. He loved her. He knew he didn't love Sandy. Their marriage was more  
for financial reasons. They had no romance, no passion. None of what he had with Lauren.  
  
10:15pm  
  
"Ok Kimberly, you've put me off long enough. Tell me what's going on. Someone as strong as you doesn't come bawling into my arms in the  
middle of the school day for no reason!" Kim stirred what was her third martini, refusing to make eye contact with the concerned man sitting   
in front of her. She was at Colin's apartment, he had to twist her arm to get her there in the first place. She wanted to tell him, tell someone!   
Oh did she ever!!! But Colin was Zach's best friend, and his roommate .... she didn't want his pity.   
"I'd better be going, Zach will be back soon." she said.   
"Nah." Colin sat back on the couch. "He was going to see Ronnie. He'll be awhile." Kim giggled.  
"Good. I don't want to go." She looked into his deep blue eyes and .... downed her martini in one gulp.   
"Slow down girl!" Colin laughed. I can't keep up with you." Kimberly giggled again. His eyes were burning into hers. She sauntered slowly   
over to the couch where Colin was sitting and sat down, crazily drunk.   
"I want you, Colin Flynn." and she kissed him with all the passion she could muster, collapsing on him. Colin pushed her away.  
"Kim, we can't do this. You're totally wasted!" She snorted.  
"So? I'm not so drunk that I don't know what I'm doing." She smiled a sly little smile and her lips touched his again. This time he didn't pull   
away.  
An hour later, Zach stormed into the apartment and poured himself a drink. He was pissed off at not being able to see Ronnie. Walking into the  
tv room, he dropped his glass. There, on HIS couch, lay sleeping Colin and sleeping Kimberly, completely naked. He ran out of the room and   
out of the apartment. Once outside, he began banging his head against the wall.   
"SHIT!!!"   
  
************************************************************  
  
Do you guys like what I've done here? If not, tell me! PLEASE R/R!!! 


	6. Morning Comes Slowly

Hi! Sorry for the long time in between updates. It won't get any better since I have exams coming up soon :s Anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
3:46am  
Kimberly woke up lying in Colin's arms late that night. She couldn't believe what had just happened.   
"Oh my god ... how drunk was I?" she asked herself, quickly pulling on her skirt. She had to get out of there. And how was she ever going to face Colin at school the next day. She quietly left the apartment and once on the street, took out her cell and called a cab. Once that was done, she leaned up against a telephone pole and sighed. "Good job Kimberly Woods! You've made a royal mess out of this one."  
  
Ronnie was sleeping in her bed. She heard her name being called, but in her dream world, she couldn't identify the voice. It kept repeating her name over and over and over again.   
"Ron, Ronnie, baby?" Only one person ever called her baby. She awoke with a start ...  
"Harry?"  
"Yah, it's me."   
"Oh my god, Harry, where have you been? Why didn't you call? Where did you go? Why did you leave?" she reached out to hug him and he pulled away. "Harry?" He laughed, a nasty laugh.  
"Sorry hunny, I'm just a figment of your imagination."   
"NO!" she shrieked. She tried to hug him again and he disappeared.   
She woke up from her dream, sweating and cursing.   
"Why, god, why does he have to have such an awful effect on me?" she asked the empty room.   
After going to the kitchen and making herself a cup of coffee, she logged on to the computer. And almost at the same second, received an IM.  
  
zach_da_cool_man Hey Ronnie.   
She had to laugh. It was almost 4am, only Zach would be sending her an IM at this hour.  
cookie Zach, what the hell are you doing up?  
zach_da_cool_man Same as you ...  
cookie Which is what?  
zach_da_cool_man Wallowing in my own self-pity. Ronnie laughed again.  
cookie Really? Want some company?  
zach_da_cool_man You mean cyber company or real company?   
cookie Real. Wanna come over?  
zach_da_cool_man Serious? K I'm logging off before you change your mind. I'll be right over. c u soon.  
And he was gone.  
  
Ten minutes later, he was there. Ronnie opened the door and invited him in.  
"Hi." she said.  
"Hey." There was an awkward silence.  
"I heard you banging on the door earlier. Sorry I didn't come to your rescue but I wasn't exacty in any shape to see anyone. God, I'm so embarrassed that they had to see me like that ..."  
"Hey, it's no big deal. Everyone has their bad moments. You must have really loved Harry, eh?"  
"It's strange." she replied as they sat down on her couch. "I thought I did while he was around, I really did. I'm in shock that he's gone, but I was never really happy with him. I'm the most sad that Tyler doesn't have a Daddy anymore. I don't know if it was love or not but if it was, I'm not sure I want that again." Ronnie sighed. "Wait a sec, why are you here Zach, better question, why are you up? What's going on?" Zach rolled his eyes.  
"Where do I begin. I'm so damn confused ..."  
  
(Thursday) September 7th, 2006 - 8:19am  
"Miss Davis?" Lauren was sitting in the teacher's lounge drinking tea and reviewing her lesson plan for the day when Scott walked in.   
"Scott,"  
"Have you heard from Ms. Cooke this morning?" Lauren blushed. Scott was actually speaking to her, by choice. Those were the most words Scott had spoken to her since her return to Winslow. He had been almost mono-syllabic at dinner the night before. His presence affected her, made her nervous, but also made her happy.  
"Yes, I called her earlier. She says she's alright and will be in today. I tried to convince her to take the day off but she was adamant about coming in. She's probably in her classroom by now."  
"Thank you, Miss Davis." he turned to leave.  
"Scott ..."  
"Yes?"  
"It's Lauren." Scott turned red. "Was he blushing?" Lauren wondered to herself. "Did she affect him the way he still affected her?"   
"Alright ... thank you ... Lauren." he replied. Then he left. She smiled.   
"Well," she thought, "I'm making progress!"  
  
12:01pm  
  
There he was, coming down the hall towards her. She couldn't let him see her now. No way. She's managed to avoid him for the entire morning. But there was nowhere to go. She looked up and down the hall, spotting a men's washroom a few feet away. She made a mad dash for it, hoping no one would be inside. She was lucky for once, and no one was. Hiding in a stall, she heard his voice outside.  
"Hey, Marla, did you see which way Kim went?"  
"No, I did no see her little white ass go anywhere." she huffed and stormed off. Kim had to smile. Marla was in a bad mood. First one in months.   
"She and Danny must have had a lovers quarrel!" she thought. Kimberly sighed as she heard Colins footsteps walk off in the other direction. She had escaped him, for now. I wouldn't last though. He would corner her eventually. If she could only make it to the weekend without seeing him, she could have 2 whole days to figure out her plan of action. More embarrassed then anything, she'd almost hoped he'd find her. She could still feel his lips on her chest ... she couldn't love him ... she loved Zach!  
  
12:16pm  
  
"Sorry I couldn't come yesterday." Marilyn said to Harvey, sitting down next to his bed. "There was an emergency at school and I had to cover some of Ronnie Cookes classes. Then I had to go and see her." Marilyn felt bad. She hadn't seen Harvey for 2 days and he appeared to have gotten worse since then.   
"What was wrong with blondie?" Harvey asked.  
"Harry left her ... for good."  
"Always knew he wasn't one to stay in a relationship. Never could commit to anything, that man. He couldn't even keep his meetings with me!" Marilyn stifled a laugh. She knew Harry had run as far away as possible everytime he saw Harvey coming, not wanting to get a lecture on bad teaching.  
"Harvey, what did you want to tell me last time I was here?" she asked. Harvey sighed.  
"Don't worry about it, Marilyn. I realize that you are a very busy woman and probably don't have time to visit a sick old man in the hopital, let alone ... Oh nevermind."  
"Harvey, I always have time for you. Please tell me what you want." He grumbled.  
"Alright, listen up!" 


	7. Surprises

Hi guys. This chapter should move a bit faster, I hope. I know what's going to happen at the end, it's just getting there that takes awhile. Hope you're liking the story so far ... please please please review!!!  
*******************************************************  
  
September 7, 2006 6:25pm  
  
"So you're positive they slept together?" Ronnie asked Zach while stirring her drink. They were in a posh restaurant downtown Boston.  
"Yes, Ronnie." Zach replied. "How many times do I have to tell you ... they were asleep naked on my couch, MY COUCH!! And they had that sated look on their faces, you know, the one that you only get after you've had amazing, passionate sex."  
"Zach, you don't know that!"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"And why are you so upset about this? I thought you just liked Kimbery as a friend. You've been chasing after me and ignoring her for 4 years now. Is there something you're not telling me?"  
"I don't know. I can honestly say I don't know. I'm so confused. I thought I was in love with you but seeing Kimberly with Colin, that just tore me up. I don't know why!"  
"Cheque please"   
They left the restaurant without talking and Ronnie patted Zach on the head.  
"I guess that makes two of us, buddy! Come on home with me. I hafta pick Tyler up at Natalie's, I'm sure he's more than warn out his welcome by now and put him to bed. But, when he's asleep, we can talk some more."  
"I don't wanna talk anymore."  
"Ok, fine. We can watch tv or something. Please Zach, I don't want to be alone in that apartment with so many memories of Harry. And I'm sure you don't want to be near Colin ..." It was blackmail and she knew it but hey ...  
"I guess. Sure, whatever. Let's go!"  
  
7:30pm  
  
"He what!?" Lauren was appalled. She and Marilyn sat in her condo talking.  
"Yeah. He wants me to find his long lost daughter. Apparently he fathered a child in France during the war. He and her mother named her Amélia-Françoise. They were married but then she died and he lost track of Amélia. He says he knows he has his son, but he wants his daughter."  
"Strange. Harvey and his wife of 50-some-odd years had no children, but later, we find out he fathered 2 children back in medieval times."  
"Lauren!"  
"Ok that was mean. But does this not sound ... odd to you?"  
"Yes, yes it sounds completely wacked. But he's a sick old man. I suppose I oughta try at least to find her. Anyway, enough about me and Lipschultz. What's up with you and Scott?" Lauren blushed  
"I think things are getting better. He actually called me by my first name today and said more then 2 words without having them dragged out of him."  
"Lauren," Marilyn warned. "He's a married man. I really think you should try to forget about him. You can do so much better!" Lauren made a face. Just then, the doorbell rang. Making her way to the door, she gasped."  
"Marilyn," she whispered "It's him."  
"I'll let myself out the back door." she replied slyly. Lauren smiled gratefully at her friend and opened the door.   
"Hi Scott! What are you doing here?"  
  
Ronnie and Zach sat flipping channels in front of her tv.   
"Ah, screw this. There's nothing good on." Zach shut the tv off and sighed. He and Ronnie sat in silence for several minutes.  
"So ..." Ronnie said. Zach looked at her, walked over to her and kissed her. They made-out for awhile and Zach tried to take Ronnie's skirt off. She pulled away. "We can't do this, Zach."  
"Why the fuck not? We both want it ... you know you do!"  
"Zach ... I'm sorry. It's just .. too soon."   
"Fine." he stormed out of the apartment. Ronnie was shaking. Why had she turned him down? Attempting to regain her composure, she flipped the tv back on.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Scott asked.  
"No, it's fine. I was just doing a bit of, uh, house cleaning." Lauren lied. "But what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was wondering ... if, uh ..., well ..."  
"Scott?"  
"To tell you the truth, Ms. Davis, I don't know why I'm here. I felt compelled to come and see you. It's silly, I know. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave now." his hand flew to the door knob.  
"Don't go."  
"Pardon me?"  
"Don't go, Scott. Something's obviously bothering you. We're friends, aren't we? Or at least we were once ... Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that you can talk to me. Tell me what's up. Come on. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make us some tea." she turned to leave the room. Scott followed her.  
  
10:30pm  
  
Zach stalked into his apartment. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Colin sat marking papers at the kitchen table.   
"What's up man?" Colin asked.  
"Oh, nothing. I just made an ass of myself infront of Ronnie, and hate you cuz you slept with Kimberly." Colin was shocked.  
"Hey, buddy, I didn't know you cared anything for Kimberly other then friends..."  
"I don't. At least I don't think I do. Truth is, I've felt for months that I'm in love with both of them. Now, I'm beginning to wonder if I love either. 


	8. Happily Ever After

Wow. I haven't updated in so long .... if anyone's still reading out there, here's one more chapter. Sorry about the delay. I hope to wrap this story up in the next three chapters, maybe less. I realize Kimberly is gone and Danny is dating (living with?) Claire (I like her she's cool!) but I'll finish it like I had intended to in the first place, before TPTB threw a monkey wrench in the process ;-). Enjoy! ~ Mara  
  
"Ok, Scott. What's going on." Lauren and Scott had sat in her kitchen for the last ten minutes in silence. "I love your company, but obviously there's more to your sudden arrival then you're letting on." Scott couldn't look her in the eye. Lauren decided to try again, this time from a different angle. "Did something happen between you and Sandy?" Scott stiffened as if he were going to throw a fit, then calmed down. He sighed.  
"No, but that's exactly the problem. We aren't in love. We started seeing eachother as a rebound relationship, her from her old boyfriend Todd and me from you." Lauren flushed at the accusation. "We were going out more or less for the comfort of having someone ... Well anyway, one thing lead to another and we decided to get married. It all happened so damn fast. We barely ever talk anymore. Well not that we really ever did." Scott hung his head in shame. His eyes flashed and he became angry. "What's worse though, Miss Davis, is you. You went away. Not once did you call to explain where you were, what was going on or if you were coming back. I was confused, but I still loved you, so much. You hurt me, but I still loved you. And I still do.  
Lauren's heart was pounding in her chest. This was her chance, to tell Scott how she felt, how she longed for him. And, in a perfect world, he's sweep her off her feet, leave Sandy and they would live happily ever after. But this wasn't a fairy tale, this was reality. And reality was far from perfect.  
"I'm sorry Scott, there were some things I needed to deal with." she said. "Some issues, some feelings. I know I hurt you. I hurt myself too. And I -- I'm sorry. If I could have a second chance with you, I'd take it in a second."  
"Bit late for that now, isn't it Lauren?" Scott stood up from the table. Lauren remained seated, in shock. "I'll show myself out." And he was gone. Just like that. Lauren pounded her fist against the table.  
"Dammit!" she screamed. Scott, still in the hall outside, heard her scream. He longed to run back into her arms and kiss her passionately. But he was a loyal man, loyal to his wife whom he didn't love and she didn't love him. Instead, he turned to the elevator.  
  
12:01am  
  
Ronnie sat at her kitchen table, a bottle of vodka next to her. She poured herself another drink and looked at the clock. This was one long night.   
"Why did I push Zach away?" she asked herself. "Was I clearing the way for Kimberly or do I just not care about him at all. And where the fuck is Harry?"  
  
Kimberly sat on her couch, flipping channels. Between late night comedy and infomercials, there wasn't much to watch. The phone rang again. She let the machine pick up. She knew who it was.  
"Hey Kim, um it's Colin, again. We need to talk. Please please please call my cell when you get this message." She sighed and turned the volume up on the tv. A few minutes later, the phone rang again.   
"Dammit Colin." she said.  
"Hi Kim, it's Zach." Kim nearly fell off the couch. "I really need to talk to you so if you're there, pick up. Kim?"  
"Hello?" Kim grabbed the phone before he hung up. "Zach, it's me."  
  
Lauren was awake in bed. Beside her lay four book of Fairy Tales. Her eyes ached from reading but she was looking for a specific story. Picking up the last book, she searched throught the pages. She found what she was looking for. Sleeping Beauty.  
" ... and the prince kissed the Princess Aurora on the lips. She awoke from her sleep with true love's kiss ... And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Lauren didn't know why, but she started to cry.  
  
"Hello? Yes, I'd like to book a flight to Paris, France please. Yes. Tomorrow at 8:30am? That sounds fine."  
  
September 8, 2006 - 7:45 am.  
  
"This is unbelievable!" Marla yelled, entering the staff room. "Two days before my wedding, one of my brides-maids takes off to France, one has so obviously cried the night away that she can't see straight and one is completely hungover. We have so much to do tonight and the three of you are absolutely no help at all!" Ronnie looked up at Marla, grabbed an advil and downed it with a glass of water. Lauren made no eye contact with anyone and Marilyn was missing. Zach walked into the staff room.  
"Hey there ladies." he said, oblivious to their moods. "Any of you seen Kimberly yet this morning?"  
"Yeah, she's in her classroom." Marla replied angrily. "At least someone can relax." she stormed out of the lounge. Zach chuckled.  
"Pre-wedding jitters, eh?" No answer. "Wow, this place is quieter than a tomb."  
"Shh, Zach." Ronnie whispered. "Keep your voice down." Zach laughed and left.  
  
"Hey Kim." Zach said, walking into her classroom. "Sorry I had to hang up last night, you got a minute?"  
"Sure." she replied. Kimberly was nervous.  
"Look, I've been a complete idiot lately and I just wanted to apologize. I think we're both confused as hell about what we want and ..."  
"Zach, it's ok. I know you love Ronnie and I'm sure one day, she'll love you too." Kim sighed. "I hope we can still be friends."  
"Sure we can, I mean it's not like we've slept together or anything." Zach quipped. Kimberly blanched. "Hey, sorry I was just kidding."  
"It's ok. It's just, well Colin and I slept together." she admitted. "And I don't know what to do." 


	9. Letters, Messages, Manilla Envelopes and...

Hi. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and are going to like this one too. I really shouldn't be writing this right now seeing as I have 100 pages of Sophie's World to read before second period tomorrow but hey! Have fun and please review (PLEASE!!) Thanks, ~ Mara  
  
*********************************************************  
  
September 8, 2006 - 10:36am  
  
Scott was conducting Beethoven's Fifth in his office halfway through second period. He was trying to keep his mind off of all of what was going on. There was a knock on his door. He rose to stop his cd player.  
"Come in." he yelled. It was Marcy. Behind her stood a tall, well dressed man carrying a large manilla envelope.  
"Hey Mr. Guber." Marcy said. "This man's a lawyer. He's here to see you."  
"Thank you, Marcy." Scott replied. "Please come in Mr. ..."  
"Greene. David Greene."  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Greene. Please, have a seat." The lawyer sat down in front of Scott's desk.   
"Mr. Guber I am from the Greene & Carter law office. I am here to serve you with this notice." he handed Scott the manilla envelope. Scott opened it and looked at the paper inside. His eyes opened wide win shock. Just then, there was another knock on his door.  
"C-come in." he said.  
"Mr. Guber, sorry to disturb you, there was a phone call from your wife. She didn't want to speak to you, just for me to give you this message. I hope it makes more sense to you than it does to me. I mean really you would think that she'd just say what she meant and not all this mumbo jumbo crap ..."   
"Just give me the message Marcy."  
"What? Oh, right. Here you go." she passed him a pink slip of paper. Printed on it was:  
To: Scott Guber  
From: Sandy Smith  
Message: I'm sorry Scott. I've met someone.  
He sighed. Suddenly, the contents of the envelope made much more sense. But instead of the saddness he should have felt, all Scott felt was relief.  
12:22pm  
  
Kimberly sat in Starbucks on her luch break. Every time the door opened, she looked towards it in anticipation. She was waiting for Colin. Fifteen minutes before she had to return to the school, Colin rushed in, breathless.  
"Hey Kim. Sorry I'm late, I had a parent-teacher conference with Mr. and Mrs. Emerson. God that was nerve wracking!"   
"That's alright." Kimberly twisted her empty coffee cup in her hands. "Colin I --"  
"No wait. Let me go first. I understand completely that you're still in love with Zach. What we did was so wrong. What I did was so wrong. I knew we shouldn't because you were well ... drunk. But I did anyway and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry because and ... well I was wondering if maybe you would ..." he sighed, even more out of breath then when he had begun.  
"Colin I -- I don't know what to say. Kimberly interuppted. "I'm flattered, really. But I don't like you as any more than a friend. I'm sorry."  
"Oh I know that. I don't like you as more than a friend either. What I was wondering was if you'd go to Marla and Danny's wedding with me. I've kind of left getting a date to the last minute. I know that night meant nothing...you needed comforting and I hope I was able to provide that for you, if only briefly. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last three days to ask you to come with me." he smiled sheepishly. Kimberly laughed.  
"Colin, of course I'll go with you, you moron! I thought you ... well... oh never mind." she laughed again.  
"Pick you up at seven on Saturday." Colin said.   
" 'kay!" she smiled at him. It suddenly felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
Halfway across the world at a french adoption agency ...  
  
"Comment puisse-je vous aider?" [ How can I help you?]  
"Um ... parlez anglais?" [speak english?] Marilyn was struggling. French had never been her top language.  
"Yes, I do speak english." the desk clerk smiled. "Where are you from and what bring you our country?"   
"Thank goodness!" Marilyn smiled. "I'm from the US, here on ... business. Could you help me find someone? I'm looking for a person ... " This was rediculous. She had no idea what to say. But the desk clerk helped her out.  
"Someone who you put up for adoption?"  
"Uh no. My um ... father Harvey Lipschultz. He had a child during the war. When his wife died, he lost track of his daughter. I suppose that would make her my half-sister. Anyway, he wants to find her. He would have come himself but he has cancer and not long to live. Can I do anyting to find her?"  
"Yes, I think so. Our laws here in France are a lot, what do you say ... less strict than those of America. Do you have your sister's name?"  
"Yes, Amélia-Françoise LaBèrge. Born October 1947."  
"If she is in our database, I will be able to help you. If no, unfortunately it will be impossible." There was a long pause as the woman searched through the computer. Marilyn was growing very nervous. Was this trip a waste?   
"Ah oui, here we go. You're in luck. Amélia-Françoise LaBèrge. Age 69 years born October 19 1947." She tore a piece of paper off her printer. "She has been looking hard for her birth father for vingt-cinq [25] years. Here is her number." She picked up the phone. "Would you like me to call?"  
"Yes, please!" Marilyn whispered.  
  
5:16pm  
"Mommy, are you going out with Mr. Zach tonight?" Tyler asked.  
"Where would you get that idea, silly?" Ronnie laughed at her son as she opened the mailbox.  
"You smell pwetty, like you always did when you an' daddy went somewhere. But now Daddy's not here and Zach's your fwiend." Ronnie smiled again, but the smile was wiped away when she noticed the writing on her one letter. It was from Harry. Entering the apartment, she set the mail on the table.  
"C'mon bud, let's have some dinner." she didn't touch the letter again until Tyler was sound asleep.  
  
Dear Ronnie,  
  
I'm sorry that I left so abruptly. I didn't mean to desert my family. But, trust me, it was time to move on. Everything was different between us. You may not have noticed it, but all the passion was gone. And plus, I was an incompetant father. Some day, you will find someone better. Someone who loves you as much as you deserve to be loved. And a good father to Tyler. You didn't love me, you pitied me. We would have broken up eons ago if it hadn't been for Tyler and he deserves a loving stable home with a loving stable father and mother. He already has the mother half, now he just needs a dad. I won't ever return to Winslow or even to Boston. You once said that I broke you out of the dead run you were in. Unfortunately, no one can do that for me. Please, move on with your life. You have to.  
Harry.  
  
Ronnie's eyes filled with tears. As much as she hated to admit it, the letter was true. Every last word.  
"Please move on with your life, you have to." she sighed.   
"I know Harry, I know." 


	10. A Wedding

Hey. This is definately the last chapter of this fic. (Sorry Lindsey .. thanks for the reviews btw, you rock!) Anyway, hope you've enjoyed it, it's been fun to write. I'm getting really busy but hey, I might write an ER fic or two (I have ideas) and possibly another BP one. So thanks for reading and I'll talk to y'all later!  
~ Mara  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Saturday September 10, 2006 - 12:02 pm  
  
"Where the hell is Marilyn?" Marla was freaking out. "She'd better not miss this wedding or I'll pound her skinny ass halfway to Acapulco!" Lauren and Ronnie exchanged amused glances.  
"Mar, Marilyn will be here. She was going to go pick up Harvey from the hospital and then come straight here. She'll show, don't have a cow."  
"And anyway," Ronnie added. "If she doesn't make it in time, you always have us!" Marla snorted.  
"I don't trust either of you two with my make up. Dammit Marilyn, don't do this to me." Ronnie and Lauren started to laugh.  
"You two find this amusing? Huh, do ya?" But that only made them laugh harder.   
  
"Harvey, are you decent?" Marilyn called in nervously.  
"Yes, girl. I'm dressed appropriately if that's what you mean. You haven't been here for two days, where have you been?" Marilyn smiled a little.  
"Well, Harvey, I have someone here to meet you." Marilyn entered the room, pulling an older woman behind her. "She's made the trip all the way from France to be here today." Harvey gasped.  
"Amélia?"  
"Oui, Papa, it's me!" the woman approched Harvey and sat on the floor next to his wheelchair. She was crying now and so was he. Even Marilyn felt tears filling her eyes. "Papa, I've been looking for you for twenty-five years. I've been living in Paris, it was a good thing my sister found me." Marilyn flushed.  
"Actually, I'm not your sister." she admitted hesitantly. "I had to lie to get your name from the adoption agency. I'm sorry. I am a very close friend of your father's though." Amélia smiled mischievously.  
"I thought you were a little young to be my sister." Harvey gaped at Marilyn.  
"You flew all the way to Paris for me? You pretended you were my daughter?" Marilyn smiled. "I've never had a friend like you." Amélia glanced at her watch.  
"Aren't we going to be late for a wedding?" Marilyn glanced at the clock.  
"Shit! C'mon guys, let's hit the road."  
"Papa, I'll ride in the back with you ... we have sixty-five years of our lives to catch up on." The look on Harvey's face made it all worth while for Marilyn, even the wrath she knew would face her when she arrived at Marla's.  
  
12:55 pm  
  
There was a knock on the dressing room door where Marla and her three bridesmaids were getting ready for the wedding.  
"Who on earth could that be?" Marla hissed. "There's only five minutes left until the ceremony!"  
"I'll get it." said Ronnie. She walked towards the door and opened it.   
"Hey there. There's a little guy here who wants to see you." It was Tyler, sound asleep in Zach's arms. Ronnie laughed.   
"I didn't think he'd make it through the festivities."  
"He didn't even make it to them!" Zach commented. "Actually," he cleared his throat. "This isn't the little guy who wanted to see you. You're at least three inches taller than I am in when you're wearing heels." Ronnie giggled. "Ron," Zach shifted Tyler in his arms. "I know it's soon after Harry but I was thinking, maybe we could take things slow for a while. Maybe we could start by going to Danny and Marla's reception together or something. That is, if you're interested. If you're not, please don't lead me on."  
Ronnie sighed and Zach braced himself for the worst. She heard Harry's voice in her head  
"Please move on with your life. You have to." Ronnie smiled, leaned in and kissed Zach lightly on the lips.  
"Slow sounds good." she said.   
"I take it that means yes?" Zach confirmed. Ronnie just smiled and shut the door in his face.   
"Whoo hoo!" Zach yelled. The four women in the dressing room laughed.  
"I think you just made him one happy man." Marilyn commented. Ronnie nodded.  
"Enought chit-chat ladies. Does my makeup look ok?" Marla asked, for the upteenth time. The other three gave her a big hug.  
  
1:26 pm  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss." Danny leaned over and kissed Marla, a long kiss. The crowd, mostly of Winslow teacher's, applauded loudly. Standing next to Marla, Lauren tried not to make eye contact with Scott. She couldn't help but notice that Sandy wasn't there.  
"Don't read too much into it." she told herself. "She's probably still away on business."   
Scott tried to catch Lauren's eye, but it wasn't working.   
  
The happy couple fled from the altar, followed by white rice.  
"We might be awhile." Marla whispered to Marilyn.  
"Quickie in the limo!" Danny added.  
"Too much info!!!" Marilyn was smiling. "But hey, you only live once, right?"  
  
2:15pm  
  
The reception had begun. Marla and Danny still hadn't shown up, but the crowd was dancing anyway. The song LOVE by Nat King Cole was playing. An old, jazzy tune and the dancers were having a ball. Lauren glanced into the hall. She was standing outside by herself and couldn't help but feeling a little sad. Ronnie was dancing with Zach, having taken a sleeping Tyler to Natalie's before the reception. Harvey was dancing with his daughter Amélia, both sitting in chairs. Lauren was glad he could have one happy memory to take to his grave. Marilyn and Steven were dancing, they'd become friends over the years, closer than ever before. But Lauren had no one. She couldn't find Scott, not that he'd dance with her anyway ... Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder.  
"Lauren." It was him. It was Scott. And he had approched her.  
"Scott." There was an awkward silence. "Where's Sandy?" He shrugged.  
"I don't know. She sent me divorce papers, apparently she met someone."  
"Oh Scott, I'm so sorry ..."  
"I'm not." He seemed unconcerned, happy even. "Lauren, about what I said the other night, it was totally out of line and I'm sorry." Lauren didn't know what to say.  
"Um , it's -- it's fine."  
"No, it's not. And I was hoping I could make it up to you." Lauren looked puzzled. The song changed to Billy Joel's 'Your Song'. "I want to begin again, Lauren. You never stopped loving me and I never stopped loving you." Lauren was crying now.  
"I'd like that." she replied sofly. "I'd like that a lot."  
"Then, Ms. Davis, may I have this dance?"  
"Of course." Scott took Lauren's hand and they began to dance. She snuggled her head into his chest.  
"I'll always love you, Scott."  
"I know."  
  
THE END! 


End file.
